


Harry Gets His Elven Inheritance

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Over all summary; Harry gets his elven inheritance though he was born an Elf to begin with. He learns of a Father he always had and always knew but never could be with and learns of his soul mate.





	1. A Visit To Muggle London And A Change In Appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

* * *

Author Note; I do not own anything; that privelage goes to JK. Rowling and other such companies as Warner Bros. and Bloomsbury. I make no money out of writing these fanfics just pleasure for myself and the people that read them.

* * *

Walking through Muggle London the day before term restarted at Hogwarts, and he’d be finishing his last year; Harry sighed. 

He’d been free to do what he wanted all summer, there was the occasional ‘don’t do that it’s too dangerous’ or ‘we’re just worried, just be careful’s’ by his Godfather Sirius and his honorary Godfather Remus. 

But besides those little statements, he was free to do what he willed...

Right now he was heading towards the piercing studio just around the corner, he wanted to get some piercings; he was still debating whether or not he should actually get a tattoo. 

Harry pushed open the door of the studio, as the bell chimed a women at the desk looked up from a comic book. “Hello, may I help you?” Her eyes were narrowed at him. 

Walking up to the counter, Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I want a piercing...” It seemed rather obvious to him, it was just a piercing studio. 

“Mmhm, How old are you?” 

“17” He replied dryly. 

“Mm, got any I.D Kid?” She asked, looking him up and down, interestingly. 

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his Muggle style Gringotts credit card, handing it over to her. 

“Mm, Harry James Potter? 17 years…” She raised her pierced brow. 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, can I get my piercings now?” 

“Mm, where you want it?” 

“Uhm, top of my ear, my ear lobe, and...” He stopped in thought. ‘Should I really get it done down there? Or the other thing…’ 

He furrowed his brow in thought for a minute; his bottom lip being taken into his mouth by his teeth. 

“My tongue and my uhm…dick” He blushed slightly as he said the last; it felt uncomfortable to be telling her he wanted to get his dick pierced. 

Raising both her eyebrows as she listened, she stood up and walked through to the back room. 

Trying to peer through the door to his left; Harry saw the guy that supposedly would be doing the piercings; he looked pretty hot. 

~Young; perhaps around 20, pale but not overly so and sandy blonde hair that probably fell to his shoulders if it weren’t tied up with a silver ribbon; a piercing in his earlobe and one through the top of his ear.~ 

Harry sighed to himself; yeah he was gay. ‘Still got to figure out how to tell Ron and Hermione…’ 

The lady from the counter walked back out smiling, “Alright kid, go on through”   
“Thanks” Harry nodded at her, walking through the door. 

He looked around, “Take a seat just there kid. I’ll be with you in a sec, oh hey what you want first?” The young piercer asked, smirking. 

Harry scowled at being kept called kid every two seconds but he swallowed as he sat in the chair-bed behind him; Harry replied, “Uhmmm…” 

Looking his way the guy snorted, “Tell you what, we’ll do your family jewels first, aye? Then we do your ear and then your tongue, that alright?” 

Harry just nodded a shy smile on his lips. 

 

Five minutes later~ 

“Alrighty then, stand up and get those off, yeah.” The man stated, swiveling his chair around to grab the equipment he needed. 

Nodding his head once, with a blush to his face; Harry slid his trousers and y-front shorts down his legs. 

“All the way off…” The man was staring at his exposed dick and Harry gulped silently, pushing them to the floor and stepping out of them. 

“Alright, relax and lay back. Can you get that hard for me…it’ll be easier” 

He was so nervous he wasn’t sure if he could get it up; he tried never the less. 

Rubbing his palm over the length and the thumb over the head, he grabbed it in his hand and started to pump; after 2 minutes of limp flesh, Harry let out a strangled sob. 

The man beside him bit his lip and leaned forward, “Let me help, and relax” 

It wasn’t the first time a male had touched his dick but it still made him nervous. He screwed his eyes shut and breathed out a puff of air as the older man’s hand took a hold of his length. 

Somehow the man’s hand had gotten slick; the slickness seemed to help a little more, the hand moved up and down his member, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the reddened head, spreading the pre-cum around then gliding back down to the base and back up. 

Harry was starting to pant; his eyes still shut but relaxed now; suddenly his eyes flew open with shock as something sharp touched his cock. 

“Shhh, relax; it’ll be painful and I’m afraid I cant help that…” he sounded as though he really didn’t wish to hurt him, but it was part of the process. He rubbed the slit then pulled back the skin, readying the piercing. 

Harry closed his eyes tightly again; he whimpered as it punctured and the piece of jewelry was inserted. 

Through the whole process the man had quietly kept repeating ‘it’s ok, just relax’. When it was done Harry sighed and moaned when he lifted his leg a little; adjusting the position that his softening red cock was resting in. 

“Shhh, here” The man winced slightly and moved in front of him and helped him slip on his pants and trousers. 

“It’ll hurt for a day or two at the most; take 2 to 6 months to heal properly…clean it regularly and try not to catch anything on it…that’ll be extremely painful…” 

“Still want me to do the others, now?” 

Harry’s voice was gone so he just nodded in the affirmative. 

Fifteen To Twenty Minutes Later~ 

“Alright, now you got everything I told you?” The piercer asked. 

“Yeah thanks” Harry smiled. 

“Alright, good; Take care kid.” The man chuckled as he watched Harry walk out of his shop. 

Waddling down the street to an alleyway; Harry remembered back to a spell that would help his piercings heal faster. 

Once that was done; he adjusted himself and slid out of the alleyway, continuing on his walk through the Muggle London Streets. 

Muttering to himself, ‘Should I get that tattoo?? But then…maybe I shouldn’t? It’ll be twice as painful as my dick had been…’ his feet seemed to stop of their own accord, right in front of the tattoo parlor. 

“Well I guess I am…” he looked down at his feet as he said it, then looking back up he pushed the door inward as he heaved a huge breath. 

“I’d like a tattoo” He said before the lady at this counter could ask him the obvious question. 

“Well yes, obviously; Where and what?” she scowled. 

Harry smiled nervously; pretty sure he’d just offended the poor counter lady. 

“My hip, right here…” Harry pointed to his right hip, just above where his pubic hair would be if his pants were lower. 

She nodded, not even pointing out that he hadn’t told her what, “back there” her thumb pointed at the curtained door. 

Harry quirked a brow; she hadn’t even asked him for idea…

Shrugging he walked right on through; sitting down on a vacant chair-bed. 

“Heya there, kid. What you want and where?” he narrowed his eyes at Harry, accessing him.   
Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at use of the word ‘Kid’ again but told him, “My hip, right here…--“ he pointed again, “and a Silver Draco with a Green Snake wrapped around it. With the word Dragon scrawled underneath it.” Harry nodded to himself, satisfied. 

The man’s eyebrows were raised, “Certainly know what you want, don’t you. Alright, shirt off” 

“All the way off?” Harry asked, curious why. 

“Yep, best not it get in the way; see.” The man muttered, looking for the tattoo gun and coloring. 

Nodding Harry took off his shirt completely and lied down on the chair-bed. Not minutes later, the beginning of his tattoo started. 

It took almost 2 hours to finish but finally almost finished, Harry was hard pressed to keep holding in his tears; it was so painful; WORSE then his dick getting pierced. 

“Annnnnnd…there we are” The man pronounced, swishing his hand towards the sensitive and painful flesh. 

Looking down Harry saw his tattoo; it was amazing and now that it was complete, it was worth it. “Thanks” He said, broadly smiling. 

Laughing the man counted with, “Your welcome lad” 

Paying with his Gringotts credit card, a convenience for such purposes as shopping in Muggle London; Harry headed back to the ally to apparate to Grimmauld Place.


	2. The Inheritance No One Was Sure Hed Get.

  
Author's notes: Harry wakes to find he no longer looks himself.   


* * *

The door closing behind him, Harry walked upstairs and to dump his stuff in his room; placing the same spell on his tattoo quickly he walked back down into the kitchen; where his Godfather’s were apparently having lunch. 

“Harry son, sit.” Sirius demanded upon seeing his Godson, placing a plate full of food and a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of him. 

“Dig in Harry” Remus chuckled, beginning to pile his own food into his mouth; Sirius nodded and did the same as his lover. 

Harry snorted, beginning to shovel the delicious looking food into his mouth too. 

It really was delicious; Harry reflected as he chugged down his pumpkin juice. 

“You made this Sirius?” Harry pointed down at the empty plate. 

Remus chuckled, “No, otherwise you’d probably not be breathing right about now. You know how terrible a cook he is. I made it.” 

Harry knew that; he tried to suppress his snicker as he took a glance at Sirius; who was scowling at Remus. 

“Oh stop it Sirius, you’re always so touchy…”Remus said, sliding from his chair around the table to place a gentle kiss on Sirius pliant lips, they soon started a battle for dominance. 

“I’ll leave you too it.” Harry chuckled quietly, sliding from his seat and leaving the room. 

That Night~ 

Everything seemed so bright, yet dull. The moon shone through the trees of the clearing, a pool of crystal clear sparkling water lay in the middle. 

There by the pool was a young man, his hair flowing down his back to swirl in the water; he wasn’t even in; his white blonde hair shone with the moonlight. His skin looked like silk. 

He turned but all there was; was his hair in the way. 

His hand beckoned him over. 

So he moved, glided to the pool, to the male that’s skin looked and when he touched the skin felt like the softest of silk. 

A hand around his wrist pushed him closer to the body, that now with the moonlight shining through the clearing brighter here, could be seen splattered with droplets of crystal water. 

They slipped into the water, their bodies amercing…

To him it felt as though they stood, hands on each others naked body forever in that water, but must have only been minutes. 

The night grew younger as they bathed together, not once saying a word. 

Being with this beautiful man, made him feel alive, whole; Inlove.

As they lay by each other on the soft dew covered grass and morning was fast approaching; the man beside him stirred and stood. 

‘You must wake now, my love…we’ll meet again, I promise it. But perhaps you’ll visit my dreams, my Elven Prince.’ He leaned down to him, kissing him on the lips, the sweetest kiss. 

‘Wake up, My Love; My Elven Prince…’ He whispered. 

Harry woke, his consciousness alerting itself; he sat up, rubbing his hand over his eyes. 

‘What was that?? Who was that??’ He thought; he’d never had a dream quite like that before…it felt as though he were actually there, where ever ‘there’ had been. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood then had to sit back down again for a moment; dizziness springing from nowhere. 

Breathing deeply, he stood back up; waited a minute then moved to do his morning routine; Toilet, Shower, Get Dressed…

Hopping out of the shower and walking over to the mirror with a towel around his waist and a towel in his hands ready to dry his hair; he stopped in shock. 

Then screamed, tripping over himself to back away from the mirror. 

He faintly heard running on the stairs but could careless, what the hell was that? Was that him? Why did he look like that? All these questions were running through his confused mind as the rushing footsteps slid to a stop at the entrance to his bathroom door. 

Sirius gasped; Remus gripped the doorframe. 

“Merlin, Harry…I completely forgot…” Sirius breathed; Remus and Harry turned towards him as one. 

Harry’s eyes were still wide as he looked at his Godfather in apprehension. 

“Forgot what Siri?” Remus whispered; the occasion seemed to call for it. 

“Don’t you remember? James got his inheritance when he turned 16…Him and Lily weren’t sure Harry was even going to get it, looks like he has…just later, then normally expected of inheritances.” Sirius said, still a little gob smacked. 

“Inheritance…Elf?” Remus quirked a brow; as though just remembering something of that nature. 

Sirius nodded at him; they both turned their heads towards Harry and stared for a moment before attempting to even help him off the tiles. 

“Well Harry…looks like you have yet more things to explain to Ron and Hermione then your orientation…”Sirius chuckled, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirius, this isn’t funny. I’m a freak’n ELF!?” Harry whined then shouted. 

Remus winced and Harry looked at him in confusion, “Werewolf Harry, sensitive hearing…” He tapped his ear. 

“Oh…sorry Remus” he smiled sheepishly. “I’ll get used to it…” Harry looked at himself in the mirror again, this time without screaming and falling over himself and nodded at his reflection. 

“Need to go to Diagon Ally then, get some more new clothes…get another tattoo…want a moving one…” Harry muttered to himself, looking at the mirror; completely ignoring his Godfather’s. 

“Another WHAT!?” Sirius yelled. 

Remus and Harry winced, “Tattoo” Harry whispered. 

“You got a tattoo…” Sirius said slowly, watching Harry. 

Harry nodded, lifting his pajama shirt, pushing his bottoms down a little bit to show all of it. 

“Oh…ok then…” Sirius said slowly, he tilted his head; “Hang on a second…Harry…” 

Sirius looked at Remus, “You see it to Remy?” 

“Mmmn, I do. Harry, is this tattoo about…D—“ 

“No.” Harry quickly said. 

His Godfather’s hmm’d while looking at each other but otherwise didn’t say anything more and left it. 

“Best get ready; we’re taking you to the train.” Remus said gently, dragging Sirius out of the room so Harry could finish getting dressed. 

Looking at the mirror after they left his room, Harry could barely recognize himself. 

~His hair was a darker shade of brown almost to the point of being black in certain lighting; but his hair was still the trademark messy Potter hair, even if his hair was also slightly longer.

His ears were now pointed at the ends and he seemed to be able to hear just about everything within good distance…

His eyes were a more vibrant shade of Emerald Green, they almost glowed. 

His height; that was something he could smile extremely about, he was even if it was a couple inches; he was taller. 

His skin seemed smoother to the touch and his features looked more angular and his body seemed to be more…well not fragile looking, just more…curvy? More slightly feminine? ~ 

He’d have to get some books on Elves when he got to Hogwarts; if Hermione wanted to help him research his apparent new species then he wasn’t going to stop her. 

Finished packing, he trudged down the stairs with his luggage; then stopped, what was he doing? 

He’d been able to use magic legally since he was 17 now; he shook his head, turning into an Elf this morning or seeing it this morning must have really addled his brains.


	3. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters; To The Hogwarts Express and perhapsAn Explanation?

  
Author's notes: Harry tries to tell his friends about everything but before he can properly he smells the sweet scent of his mate.   


* * *

Arriving through the barrier; Harry saw that the platform was bustling with new and old students ready to board the Express and head to and back to Hogwarts. 

He was glad that after the battle it’d been restored back to its former glory and ready to be re-inhabited once more; he missed the place. 

He stood there with his Godfather’s, one on each side and smiled upon seeing his friends down the platform, “be back in a moment…” Harry muttered, rushing off to greet them. 

Sliding to a stop in front of Ron and Hermione; he almost chocked on his laughter at their faces. “Heya guys, nice summer?” He chuckled, his eyes alight. 

Picking their mouths up from the ground they stared for another second longer at their friend’s new appearance; Ron, for once; was the first one to speak. 

“Harry…mate? I barely recognized you, what’d you do?” 

Hermione coming out of her stupor whacked his arm, “Ronald. He means to say Harry; why do you look so different, what’ve you been doing this summer?” 

Ron nodded, rubbing his arm distractedly. 

Chuckling he leaned closer and whispered, “I inherited an Elvish gene from my Father…just the night before actually…so it’s a little new to me…” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck. 

“An Elf mate?” Ron snorted, looking up and down at his best mate; he looked so different. 

“Yeah well…don’t ask me, woke up and uh Sirius remembered dad was an Elf when he got his inheritance sooo…apparently I’m sorter late with mine…he got his when he was 16…” Harry trailed off several times through his speech, “Oh hey Uhmmm, there’s something else I need to tell you guys…” 

Hermione smiled, “Tell us on the train, Harry? We need to get on board now…the train’s about to leave.” She tugged on both their sleeves and dragged them away from the gathering of Ron’s family saying their goodbyes for the trip to the school. 

Harry swerved them over to Remus and Sirius, “Heya there Ron, Hermione” Remus smiled, “Heya there kiddos” Sirius laughed eyeing Harry. 

Harry rubbed his face, “Not now Sirius, we need to get on the train…I’ll see you guys sometime?” he hugged them both and picked up his luggage. 

“Yes I believe so Harry, I’ll be your Defense Teacher this year” Remus covered his smile with his hand when Harry gasped. 

“You didn’t tell me!” He accused, eyes narrowing not just at Remus but Sirius too; who wasn’t holding in the snort of amusement at all. 

“Sirius will you be coming too?” Hermione asked, ever curious. 

Remus looked at Sirius, “Yes, he’ll be staying in my quarters with me.” He kissed Sirius on the cheek. “Won’t you Siri?” 

“Course” Sirius mumbled, kissing his cheek back. “Now come on, on the train then; yeah?” 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus all nodded. 

They headed for the train; Remus and Sirius branching off to a far back compartment of their own and Ron, Hermione and Harry found another. 

His friends were sitting down next to each other, holding hands; it made Harry raise an eyebrow at them. 

Both of them smiled sheepishly and Ron spoke up, “Uh yeah mate, Hermione and I, you know, are together…” 

“Since Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen?” Harry drawled out the ‘when’ longer then necessary. 

“Since this summer Harry, now what else do you have to tell us?” Hermione pointed out. 

Still standing, he leaned against the compartment door, running his hand through his already messy hair, “Well Uhmmm—“ He stopped midway through, lifting his head, his eyes were bright as an Emerald jewel sparkling in the moonlight. 

That smell, it—it was intoxicating… 

Hermione and Ron were watching him, standing there; his back completely arrow straight. 

“Harry?”   
“Mate?” 

Harry shook his head as something hit the door right beside his head, the door vibrating against his skull; he snapped out of his daze. 

He felt confused, “Hey Potter, you and your groupies back I see?” It was the drawl of Draco Malfoy. 

Ron bristled, climbing to his feet; but a hand on his arm stopped him from going coming to his feet. “Sit down Ron.” Hermione said quietly. He complied, but he didn’t like not being able to punch Malfoy’s face in. 

Harry turned, his face mere inches from Draco’s, he swallowed; there was that smell, stronger now…

Draco was standing his ground, not backing away from the closeness either; his eyes traveling over Harry’s body. “Potter?” He whispered huskily, his mouth dry. 

Potter looked so different; he’d heard him and come over to torment the Boy-Who-Destroyed-The-Dark-Lord-For-Good. ~they needed to shorten that…~ 

Then he’d turned around and WHOA! He’d been hit with the sight of this stunning creature…that couldn’t in all likely hood be Potter, right? Right? 

“Potter is that really you?” He asked, bewildered. 

Harry snorted then nodded once, “Yup, like what you see Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaco?” he purred, licking his lips. 

Behind him he heard Ron choke. In front of him, he could see Draco’s eyes widen and his mouth gape open at the use of his first name and most likely the way Harry now looked. 

It opened and closed several times before Harry chuckled and pushed him back, making him stumble. 

“Hey guys, that thing I needed to tell you…” he said, not bothering to turn and watch their expressions at the comment he was about to bestow on them, he just stood, his hand on the compartment door, watching Draco; “I’m gay…”   
Hearing the body of Ron hit the floor in a faint and a thump, Hermione mutter something like, “I knew it” and the gasp of Draco, he walked out of the compartment completely and headed for the Slytherin end of the train. 

Halfway down the aisle of the train, he heard running footsteps; then felt a hand grip his bicep. “Where do you think you’re going Potter, this is the Slytherin end of the train…” He sounded slightly uneasy, much unlike the Malfoy he knew. 

Turning his head slightly he stared into the grey blue eyes of his rival, snorted then smirked, “I know.” He twisted his arm out of the grasp and kept walking the way he was heading; to the Slytherin’s. 

Finding a half free compartment, he walked inside and sat. He was feeling lightheaded, hearing Malfoy’s voice made him feel; fuzzy; it was strange…he shook his head to clear it and lifted his head to see who he was now sharing a compartment with. 

‘Hmmm, let’s see…That’s Parkinson, That’s Zabini…who’s that?’ His eyes stopped on one of the Slytherin’s, his brow furrowed, trying to pick the name. 

Draco slid into the compartment, plunking himself down on the empty bit of seat beside Harry. 

“Drakky, darling why is Potter in our compartment…” Parkinson whined. 

Out the corner of his eye, Harry saw the barely there flinch and slight shrug of the shoulders, a screwed up expression on his face. 

“I’m in here Parkinson, because I can be” Harry rolled his eyes. 

She huffed and turned her nose up at him; he just snorted and raised a brow. 

“Nice friends you got here Malfoy…” Harry muttered, “What’s your name?” he said pointing at the young man, whose name he’d forgotten. 

Looking up from the book, he raised a brow. “Nott.” 

Harry raised his own brow, “Nott.” 

The man nodded once and burrowed his head back into the book, “He got a first name, Draco?” Harry inquired, turning his head in Draco’s direction. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed, “Yeah…obviously.” 

Harry huffed, “Nott, Nott what?” He asked only slightly agitated, his Elven side apparently wasn’t one for much patience; He was now standing over the young man reading. 

Nott ignored him and continued to read until Harry had had enough waiting; his eyes glowed and his hair swayed with an unknown wind as he ripped the book from the hands. “Your name; Nott.” 

Looking up into the Emerald fire coursing through those glowing eyes, they all visibly saw Nott swallow thickly, “Theo…” 

The chill in the air and the unknown wind left, Harry nodded. “Theo, that’s short for Theodore isn’t it?” 

The man nodded, “Can I have my book back?” he extended his hand towards it; Harry let him take it. 

Then moving back over to Draco he sat down heavily, “My god Potter, what is up with you?” 

The speaker was Draco, “Nothing” Harry stated. 

All Slytherin’s in the compartment got incredulous expressions on their faces, even the one that’d been reading once more. “Nothing?” Pansy screeched. Harry along with every other male present in the space flinched. “Nothing” Harry stated once again, he wasn’t about to tell them he was an Elf. 

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was pretty quiet and uneventful, with the expected stares of the Slytherin’s in the space the only thing. Once the train pulled to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station; Harry stood, stretched, revealing some of his stomach and in doing so some of his tattoo; and left the compartment, off to search for his friends. 

Not finding them still on the train, Harry exited and searched for a carriage to take him up to the castle, when he found one; he was lucky enough to find it filled with the friends he was looking for. 

“Hey guys, can I squeeze in?” He chuckled, mashing himself between Hermione and Neville. 

“Harry you look different?” Neville said, staring at him. Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus were in on that staring, their mouths gaping open. 

“You’re going to catch flies you know, if you keep your mouths open like that.” Harry chuckled, an amused smirk on his face. 

“You know I’m having fun with this; shocking people.” 

They all laughed and caught up; he told the rest of them about his inheritance then about his sexuality, and all about his summer. They in turned were shocked then laughed and told him about their summers as the carriage took them to the castle gates.


	4. The Welcoming Feast and The Sorting and Re-Sorting of One Harry Potter.

  
Author's notes: Harry gets resorted and chaos ensues.   


* * *

Walking into the Great Hall with his friends, Harry pulled away from them as they went to sit, “Hang on guys, I need to ask Dumbledore something.” He waved at them and rushed over to the Head Table, bending down to talk to the Headmaster about a re-sorting. 

“Harry my boy, are you quite sure?” His eyes twinkling, like always. 

Harry nodded at the Headmaster; he was completely sure. Ron wasn’t going to like it, but he had too…something was leading him to make this decision; that smell…it was at the Slytherin Table. He needed to do this. 

Beside the Headmaster; Severus Snape’s eyebrows had shot up at the fact that the ‘Golden Boy’ was going to resort himself.

“Very well my boy, you may go first.” Headmaster tilted his head in acceptance.   
Harry smiled. 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; stood, getting the attention of the whole populous of the student body and staff. 

“I would like to announce that Harry Potter shall be resorting with the first years.” He paused for all the gasps and exclamations, “Harry, if you will” He waved his hand to the stool with the hat sitting atop. 

Harry inclined his head, stepping forward in the silence that now reined; he sat and placed the hat upon his head once more. 

Ah, Harry Potter back again I see; ready to be sorted where you rightfully belong? …OH, you seek your mate, young Elven Prince. Yes your Father sort his…hmmm…shame…they’d been sorted in different. I shall sort you now shall I? Yes already…wait! …what do you mean different house? They were in the same house…Gryffindor. Ahhh, you do not know…You shall, soon…when you’re ready, now shuuuush! Humph. 

“SLYTHERIN!” 

There was several gasps, several more bodies hitting the floor in a faint. Even the Slytherin Table had a far few, but for the most part; the Hall, the table full of his dorm mates, was eerily silent.

Sheepishly removing the hat and walking towards his new house table, he sat beside Draco. 

He felt agitated, his Elven side more so…what was the hat saying? What did that mean? 

He closed his eyes, every student’s face was turned to watch him quietly sitting at the enemy table; he was sick of always being the center of attention, the one they lust after, the one they bully…he was sick of it all! Even if he was now in Slytherin, the staring will be ten times worse and there’ll be sneers of scorn directed his way for switching houses; but he had too. He was sick of it. 

Maybe if they got along, maybe all the students would see that Slytherin wasn’t so bad and there wasn’t a reason why they still need have petty school rivalries. 

Taking a breath and opening his eyes slowly, he looked around the room; his eyes glowing bright Emerald Green, his hair starting to shift in that unknown wind. The room seemed to drop a couple notches in temperature and everyone shivered. 

The Elvish that now ran through his veins was angry, angry with the stares; it shouldn’t matter where he was sorted, he was like everyone else. The scorn already in most eyes from his old house table, from his best friend; those who looked on with scorn at the pale man next to him with the strong sweet scent. He growled low in his throat, pushing just a little bit with out his knowledge into Draco’s side. 

Draco looked up from staring at the wooden surface to Harry when he felt the touch of Harry’s side against his own; heard the deep throated growl dredge up from Harry’s throat. 

This wasn’t the same man he once knew, he was different. His brow furrowed in confusion, but how? Other then his looks, it seemed strange…he couldn’t place it. 

Up at the Head Table, Severus was staring at Harry; he closed his eyes. The boy was an Elf. 

‘Forgive me, Lily, James…I’ve passed my gene on…it wasn’t just you James; he’s the Prince…’

The temperature dropped a couple ‘nother notches, the mysterious wind picked up and Harry started to glow. Everyone’s eyes widened, somewhere there was a shatter of a goblet and a squeal from a first year, who’s cup it had been; spray with the juice from inside. 

Gasping and sucking in a breath, Severus stood from his chair; knowing it over in his haste to get to the young Elf. “Potter!” 

“HARRY POTTER!” Severus yelled. 

The wind stopped, the glowing faded and the fingers crushing Draco’s hand subsided. Harry slumped over, breathing deeply. The Hall was filled with quite mutterings, wondering what had just coincided in the walls of Hogwarts. 

Some were still in awe with the power in which Snape could yell and bring Harry out of his ‘daze’. 

Harry shook his head, his eyes heavy lidded; he looked up at his Professor. “Sir?” He whispered. 

Severus scowled, closed his eyes and huffed, “Drink?” he inclined his head towards the goblet of pumpkin juice. “I want a word with you my office Potter.” Harry went to rise to his feet but the hand on his shoulder and the spoken words stopped him, “After you have eaten.” 

“Mr. Malfoy are you alright?” 

Draco nodded, rubbing his wrist with his other hand. “Yeah fine; thanks Professor.” 

Harry swiveled his head in Draco’s direction, his gaze sliding to the red finger marks around Draco’s pale wrist. He moved his hand toward it, his eyes tinting with a silver blue; his hand wrapped around and the tingle of magic through his fingers coursed through to Draco’s wrist; he felt the other young man jump as he felt it too. 

Severus watched; standing behind Harry; his eyes glowing onyx, a quirk in his lips. “Mr. Malfoy perhaps you should accompany us after dinner.” 

Draco was watching Harry’s eyes; they were so beautiful. 

He could vaguely hear his Godfather through the haze in his mind, he felt like he was being drawn into those eyes, watching him so intensely. Suddenly the beauty in front of him blinked and the spell was broken; Draco and Harry both shook their heads, opening their eyes. 

Draco looked down at his wrist and saw that the marks and the ache were no longer there. 

Harry had healed him, he’d not been aware that Potter could even do that, but then this new Potter…was…hmm, different.


	5. Snapes Office and another Explanation.

  
Author's notes: Severus Snape realizes and asks Harry and Draco to follow him to his office..secrets are revealed.   


* * *

“Sit; Both of you.” Severus ordered.   
Harry had a slight uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, whenever he was in this office, he felt like he was about to get a detention, for not even doing anything in the first place; except perhaps sneeze wrongly. 

Severus saw Harry’s expression and laughed out right, “Relax Potter.” 

“I need to inform you of something regarding your current…species.” Severus lifted his fingers to his chin, steepling them there. 

“What?” Draco asked, generally really confused. 

Severus looked at his Godson, “Draco, Mr. Pot—Harry here; is an Elf.” 

Harry furrowed his brow, “Prince Elf…” Harry muttered. 

Severus inclined his head with a raised brow, “Yes.” 

Harry lifted his own, “Yes?!” He asked incredulous. 

Draco was switching his gaze from Harry to Severus and back to Harry again, looking more confused by the minute. 

“Potter…is an Elf; sorry…Prince Elf. How?” 

“I got my inheritance over the summer, Draco.” Harry said distractedly, thinking back to what the hat had told him. 

“The hat said something to me as I was getting resorted…but he wouldn’t elaborate.” 

Severus chuckled, “Hmm well…I’ll get straight to the point shall I? Don’t interrupt.” 

And he Began~ 

“Ok well…to start off with; your mother Lily and myself were friends, best friends before we even started Hogwarts. When we came here and got sorted into different houses and she met James we started to drift apart…I said certain things because of jealousy and we drifted completely. I did bad things because of regret. Years later after Hogwarts I decided to visit; they’d not been married yet, but they’d been engaged; we’d chattered, I’d explained why I’d done it, all of it. Becoming a Death Eater and such…” 

He started to ramble…

“Something started between us; there’d always been something for me there. I’d always loved her. Back then James had always buttered in; even at Hogwarts…but, I don’t know, going to the house all the time to visit Lily; something started to form between all three of us. 

James when he was 17; he’d gone through his inheritance; which had been Elf. 

I’d gone through mine when I was 16; I was Elf too…only, more powerful. I kept it from the Dark Lord, who knows what he would do; I kept it all those years. But then…” 

He shook his head at the memory…he didn’t want to live that part. 

“We’d made a baby, all of us. You; that’s why I don’t want you to interrupt, I know you want too. Over the years I’d had to pretend; it was to dangerous to be nice to you or tell anyone, including Albus that you’d been my child too. You were born like this, the darker brown hair, it was still messy then, even as a babe. Your eyes were a beautiful green just like your mothers; still are. 

When you do certain things with your Elven powers your eyes will shine with a silver blue in your green. That is James and my color mixed…The eyesight is all James. 

NO ONE knew about any of this; we wanted to keep it that way. Even before they’d been hunted down by Voldemort. 

I’m free now to claim you as my son once more, if you’d let me? I have the paper work, everything I need stashed away in my quarters; ready when they’re needed. Say the word…

If you need know, I keep up a glamour; with my reputation and it being habit I rarely ever take it down; even in my own quarters.” 

Severus kept his eyes closed; when they’d closed he’d no idea. But he kept them closed, breathing in a well earned deep breath. 

This was a lot to take in for the young man; finding out he had two fathers and one that was still alive. One that’d treated him so poorly through most of his childhood at Hogwarts; to keep up appearances when the Dark Lord was still living. 

Harry was shaken, ‘my other Father!?’ It was pretty much the only thing he’d really heard out of the whole speech; the rest was there but it was like a haze, if he concentrated he’d remember it all. But he couldn’t, he was still lost in those words. ‘My child too.’ 

Snape was his other Father, the Father still alive…And he was offering to claim him as the son he’d always had but not been able to claim or treat as one…

He’d be an idiot to not take the offer; wouldn’t he? 

It was a lot to take in; beside him he could see out the corner of his eye that Draco had finally fainted in his chair at some point; his mouth still slack jawed from the shock. 

The sight was adorable, yet hilarious. He laughed; if it was slightly hysterical, well he didn’t bother to hide it. 

Severus opened his eyes at the hysterical edge to the laughter and the laughter itself; maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell him now after all…

He rubbed his temples, what was he going to do now? 

“Ok uhm, do I call you if I take your offer?” Harry asked nervously, calming down from his slight breakdown; his hand running through his hair, in a long unable to break habit; messing it up more. 

“Well, Father or Dad would be nice, but I know that’s probably a far reach; Severus is fine.” He said quietly. 

“Ok well…” Harry took a big breath, if he was going to do this; he was going to go all the way. “…Dad; I’ll take you up on your offer.” He smiled awkwardly; he was still working through all this in his head. 

…And the apparent sudden urge to kiss Draco awake…His eyes widened slightly. 

‘Where was that coming from?!’

He heard Severus breath hitch slightly; though he tried to mask it. This man was very different in private…

Severus smile was small; but it was there never the less, “Thank you Harry, I’ll go to the Ministry tomorrow morning; I have a free period from teaching then.” 

“Dad, uhm…Is he?” Harry rubbed his neck, his eyes glued to Draco’s face; “Is he…?” it couldn’t get past his lips as easily as it could in his head. ‘My mate…Is he my mate?’ 

“Your mate, Harry?” “Yes. I believe so, look back earlier this evening in the Hall…You’ll understand it much better. That’s why I asked him to accompany us to my office.” 

Harry nodded; closing his eyes and thinking back to earlier that evening at the Welcoming Feast. When everyone had started to stare and look with scorn at Draco; like it was somehow his fault that Harry’d switched houses. He started to get angry, he’d grabbed onto Draco’s wrist too and after when he’d realized and healed the marks and aches from Draco’s wrist, he seen the way Draco’s eyes had looked into his; saw a fragment of a dream he’d had as he’d changed to an Elf. 

Opening his eyes; he nodded, “I get it, but how do I tell him?” he pointed to Draco’s sprawled out body on the chair. 

Severus head moved to look at Draco, “That’s for you to figure out I’m afraid…son.” 

Harry’d taken him up on the offer to become officially his son once again; well this time for public knowledge. He was going to do this right; even if Harry was now legally of age in the Wizarding world and close to in the Muggle. 

Harry smiled slightly; his Father was going to do this right and so was he. 

Looking back over to Draco; he saw that he was starting to wake. Moving from his chair, Harry kneeled beside the one Draco was now starting to sit up in; rubbing his face. “Wh—whaaaat…the…?” Taking a deep breath and a quick glance at his Father; Harry dove at Draco’s mouth. 

Draco still trying to come back from the shock from earlier; didn’t realize what Harry’d done till the lips were moving slightly against his own, a tip of a tongue probing; trying to wedge itself between his lips and explore the inside. 

Gasping; that tongue slipped inside, roaming around his mouth, then rubbing the roof and along his wet tongue. Shaking his head to get rid of the sudden headiness; Draco started to respond, sliding his own tongue into Harry’s mouth to search his, rubbing his tongue back along Harry’s own. 

Of their own accord Harry’s hands slid to Draco’s waist, gripping his hips tightly in suddenly sweaty palms; breaths coming in pants into each others mouths, they pulled apart for only a second before diving back in. Draco’s hands finding their way into Harry’s messy but silky smooth hair; tangling the strands around his fingertips; pulling, they deepened the kiss tenfold. 

Behind them they both heard the slight chuckle through the fog in their brains; to engrossed in their heated kiss, they didn’t hear Severus leave the room to head back to his quarters; at all. 

Someone moaned, but neither of them was sure just who it’d been first; hands were moving lower on each others bodies. Draco’s hands were at Harry’s ass; Harry’s were wedged between them, pressing on the growing bulge in Draco’s trousers. 

Somewhere during their passionate kissing, Draco’d pulled Harry onto his feet and tugged him towards his lap; they stopped the snogging for a second to get in the right position then began again; this time much more heated and delicious. 

The sweet smells of Draco and his taste made Harry’s head spin; his mind foggy. 

To Draco that’s exactly what Harry did to him; his mind went fuzzy and his head began to swim. 

They started to rut against each other, their moans mingling with their kisses; the friction between them delicious. “Haaaarry” “Draaaaacoooo” 

“Need… a…bed…” Draco panted between kisses, breathing deeply and shallowly with all the rutting in his lap. 

Harry nodded against his shoulder; licking a trail from chin to shoulder juncture. Draco moaned again, pushing his aching dick into Harry’s palm. 

Concentrating really hard, Harry apparated them into Severus quarters; Severus jumped half a mile off the chair when Harry and Draco appeared out of nowhere on his green leather couch. 

“Through that door Harry…your bedroom…” Severus said, pointing in the direction distractedly. 

Harry nodded against Draco’s neck; peeling himself off Draco’s body, he stood, grabbing a hold of Draco’s hand and pulling him in the direction his Father indicated. 

Looking once at the room he’ll probably now be sleeping in; his things were apparently in there. He pushed the door closed with his foot; Draco in front of him. He started to strip him, ripping the shirt open, buttons flying in every which direction, then the trousers and pants. 

The only things were his shoes, spelling those off and his own clothes; Harry leaned up against Draco and pushed him forward, spinning him around as they neared the bed. 

He pushed him down on the bed; he bounced once; the both of them chuckled huskily and stopped and stared at each other naked for just a moment before Harry pounced and began to devour Draco’s mouth once again; their hands sliding all over each other and between their bodies. 

Ending the battle of tongues, Draco flipped them over and pressed his erection into Harry’s; making him moan loudly. 

Liking that result, he pushed harder into the other length and moved forward, rubbing their slicked cocks together; the sounds of both their moans were loud, most likely vibrating through to Severus reading in the sitting room; but neither one of them cared to erect a silencing charm, they were to far gone in the pleasure. 

“Lube Harry, love Lube…” Draco whispered into Harry’s chest, licking a sensitive pebbled nipple. 

“Uhhhhhhhhnn…” Harry didn’t know where it was or much anything else. 

Draco chuckled around the nub in his mouth, nibbling at it. He slid down Harry’s body, kissing every inch; stopping briefly at the tattoo; he licked and kissed it gently then went down till his chin nudged the heavy length. 

Pushing his face up that little bit, Draco barely took notice of the shiny ball on the head of the dick; pushed the flat of his tongue against the wet head and swirled it around, running it down the length then back up; he took the whole thing into his mouth, it was big, but he managed most of it; if gagging that little bit. 

It tasted so delicious and the sounds Harry was making above him…

He moaned around the cock; his throat convulsing and vibrating, drawing out a drawn out moan; fingers clenched in his hair and tugged, hinting Harry was about to come. 

Draco stayed where he was, till Harry tugged harder; almost ripping out some of his hair. 

“Fuuuuuuck meeee Draaaaaco” Harry moaned, those fingers still in his hair; Draco’s fingers had wrapped around the wet member, continuing that pleasure. 

Draco nodded not saying a word, he kissed Harry hard on the lips, holding out his hand he summoned his wand; pressing it to Harry’s quivering puckered hole; he cast lubricous. 

Pushing the wand at Harry; he seemed to know what Draco wanted, he grabbed it and cast the same at Draco’s fingers. 

His fingers slicked with lube, Draco slid them down Harry’s crack and into his hole; two fingers together, pushing in and out roughly; they were both impatient. Adding another finger he briefly pressed on Harry’s prostate. Earning a moan from Harry and himself. 

Pulling them out roughly; he re-found his discarded wand and cast lubricous once more on his aching swollen dick and pushed in. 

Both moaned as the head popped through the ring of muscle; stopping briefly for Harry to adjust, Draco pushed all the way in and started fast and hard rhythm. 

As they continued to have sex; the moaning from both of them got louder, Harry’s screams grew louder and quicker as Draco pounded into his prostate mercilessly. 

Once Harry came screaming Draco’s name for all to hear, his channel clenching painfully around Draco’s cock; he started to cum, pushing harder and faster into Harry. Continuing to rock through it, even as his dick became sensitive and soft. 

They laid like that, Draco on top of Harry; for several minutes until Harry grunted and pushed him to the side, “You’re heavy” he breathed in deeply, returning the air to his lungs that’d been squished out. 

Draco laughed; “Sorry” he didn’t sound the least bit sorry to Harry. 

Harry shook his head, “How long have you had feelings for me Draco?” 

Closing his eyes and dragging Harry’s body into his side, Draco answered him, “Probably since 6th year, when you kept following me.” He half shrugged. 

“Really?” Harry asked bewildered. 

“Mmmn, you? Saw your tattoo…it’s us isn’t it? The snake ha-ha, that’s you right?” Draco chuckled, rubbing his cheek into Harry’s hair, his arms tightening around his waist. 

Drawing circles on Draco’s chest, Harry nodded into it. “Yeah, I know…I thought it worked, it’d be obvious if I put something else there, besides; I knew I was going to resort myself, I’d already made my mind up about that…turning into an Elf, just strengthened that; because you’re my mate. I need to be with you, Dray.” 

Draco smiled at the name Dray; he didn’t usually allow any nicknames like that, but with Harry he could make an exception and his mother who called him Dragon…

“Harry love, you didn’t answer my other question…how long?” he was nervous to know. 

“Since 6th year too, I was obsessed about you…yawn…” Draco smiled, tightening his arms around his lover’s waist. 

“Rest, love…You’ve been through a lot today.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head, hearing the deep breathing that signaled Harry had fallen asleep. 

Extracting himself after awhile; Draco slipped his briefs on once he found them and slipped out the door, closing it quietly so as not to wake Harry; his needed to talk to his Godfather. 

“Harry asleep Draco?” Severus asked quietly, setting his book aside. He’d barely read it, as it was. He’d been reading the same line from the when they’d shut the bedroom door. 

“Mmmn…I need to talk to you…” Draco mumbled, he was tired himself but he really couldn’t wait and needed to talk to him now. 

“Indeed? Go on; what about?” Severus eyed his Godson; he was tired that was plain to see. 

“Harry; I’m his mate. I know…before he kissed me in your office and told me after…just before…I visited his dream when he turned to an Elf. I don’t know how and it was different…my hair was longer, but…I know I did.” 

Severus nodded; he and James had done the same with each other and Lily. 

“I expected as much, you would of yes…in a way…you wouldn’t of gone to his awakening dream as you are; he would of known straight away. If you hadn’t liked him it would have hurt, needless to say; thank Merlin you do. You love each other and you were there as you wanted him to see you Draco…” Severus explained quietly. 

“As I wanted him to see me…I chose the way he saw me?” he asked bewildered. 

“Yes.” Severus stated plainly. 

“Oh…alright then” He nodded to himself. 

“So you really are his other Father; he has two?” Draco enquired. 

Severus didn’t say anything; he just nodded. Harry had two Father’s and a Mother; but he was the only Father still alive for Harry. He knew what Draco meant, so he didn’t say the rest. 

“I plan to make it official in the eyes of the public when at the Ministry.” 

Draco nodded, “Sleep Draco, you’re tired.” Draco smiled a sleepy smile and stood up; he leaned down at Severus, “Night Sev” He hugged him for a brief moment, until he got pushed away and told to go to Harry and rest. 

Sliding into the bed, he pulled Harry back into his side; Harry feeling his lover return to bed snuggled up to the warm chest under his cheek. 

Draco snuggled down, his chin lying on Harry’s messy head of hair and drifted to sleep, arms wrapped tight around his love. 

~~   
Severus standing up, strolled over to Harry’s bedroom door and opened it a crack; slipping through he kissed Harry on the head, “Night my son.” He whispered, quietly walking back out the door; before he could slip through however, he heard a whispered, “Good night dad.” from Harry. 

He smiled; he’d be a good Father; the best.


	6. News of Harry being a Snape and Potter heir; circles the Wizarding society.

  
Author's notes: ^ What the titles says really.   


* * *

DAILY PROPHET 

POTTER BOY, A POTTER-SNAPE?

An anonymous tip from a Ministry employee tells us that Mr. Severus Snape; Potions Master for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ex-Death Eater; has brought in papers claiming him as one of the two Father’s of Harry James Potter, 17 year old Wizard and Boy-Who-Lived; the man that destroyed the Dark Lord. 

The Ministry employee states that the documents are legal and authentic; it’ll be finalized the very same day. Harry James Potter will now officially take his rightful name; Harry James Potter-Snape the Legitimate son and heir of Severus Tobias Snape; Potions Master Extraordinaire. 

Harry Potter-Snape, born an actual Elf; but not fully inherited his Elven powers till he was 17; is the son and heir of both Wizards James Potter and Severus Snape and the lovely Muggleborn Witch Lily Evans Potter.   
Harry is also an Elven Prince, but unfortunately ladies…and gents, he is now officially off the market; in coming into his full Elven powers he has found and mated with his mate for life; His old school rival, Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

Anyone with anymore information, contact us. Interviews will be detailed out. 

Reeta Skeeter. (Me, Myself and I). 

 

The same day Severus took those papers in; the report was in the Prophet not minutes later; clutched in the talons of a postal owl, delivering him the post. 

He sighed, looking down at the Slytherin table where his son and Godson were looking at the paper themselves; hands clasped tightly together on the page, for all students and staff to see. Beside him, the Headmaster sat reading his paper, darting looks at the boys then Severus every once in a while; his eyes bright with that maddening twinkle. 

If Severus looked around the Hall he’d notice that most every students’ eye was on himself and Harry; all the chattering was about to drive him insane; it was getting so loud. 

Standing from his chair; Severus walked over to his houses’ table, standing beside Harry. Looking up at his Father then around the Hall; Harry looked back at him, “What?” 

Leaning forward mysteriously, Severus quietly said to them both, “I don’t believe their actually convinced you are my son Harry.” 

“Oh…and?” Harry said louder, holding back his laughter.

Severus scowled at him, “I’d rather not seem heartless anymore Harry, you want to do that to your old man?” 

Several people closest them, heard him. He looked up at the sudden couple gasps and raised an eyebrow, looking back at Harry; he raised the other, “Well?” 

Harry chuckled; nodding he stood, grabbed Severus arms and hugged him. “Better Dad?” 

Severus snorted, wrapping his arms around his son for the first time. “Very Harry, thank you.” 

“Weeeeeelcome” He smiled widely, “Now Dray come here” 

Severus snorted, “Dray?” Harry playfully shoved his Father, “Shuuuush” 

Draco laughed; a real laugh that no one but his closest friends, his mother, Harry or Severus ever saw or heard; he grabbed Harry by the waist, spun him around and smashed their lips together in a brutal kiss. “Not around other’s; only you, Harry, my Mother and Severus.” He scowled, narrowing his eyes at the populous of Hogwarts and his Godfather trying to cover his snickering by his hand; who quite frankly was failing miserably. 

“Harry” Draco said through gritted teeth, frustrated now when he got no reply. 

“Hush Draco, I’m sorry Love.” Harry consoled, rubbing Draco’s cheek with his hand and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Severus had stopped snickering, just watching his son and Godson now. “Stop that.” 

Harry laughed, pressing his lips to Draco’s once more before pulling away, “Damn it, thought we were going to get away with making out in public, in school. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad” Harry smiled, whining. 

Severus rolled his eyes, Draco right along side him. 

Some students were actually starting to snicker at the scene playing out before them; some had probably frozen in shock. Their Professor was human? Not some heartless monster or a Vampire? He was pretty sure that rumor had still been circling around for years; it’d probably stop now though. 

“Daaaad” Harry said his face inches from Severus own; he took a step back. 

“Yes Harry?” Severus asked, curious. 

Harry scratched his head, shrugging a shoulder, “Don’t know” 

Severus rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, “Alright, whatever. Now everyone should realize or at the very least be halfway to knowing I am one of your Father’s. So therefore, cut it out and eat your breakfast. Now”

Harry looked at him then turned and faced the students then his lover and shrugged, “Kay Dad” he pulled Draco by the hand and sat on the bench, piling his plate with food, his goblet full of pumpkin juice, all with one hand; his other still gripping Draco’s; making it just as hard for Draco to pile food on his plate and eat, harder even. They were both right handed, which means Draco couldn’t use his…

Being slightly less mean, Harry helped Draco a bit while snickering and eating his own breakfast; out of the corner of his eye he could see his Father shaking his head at them and smiling that small smile; Harry could see he was holding back a bit of laughter…

* * *

Author Note; I know it's really short...but i havent finished it yet and i'll probably add more to this chapter and change the title if it has something more in it..maybe. And defenitely more chapters; i need some inspreration just like my 'Hand's in the cookie jar' story. Reveiws are welcome. :)

* * *


End file.
